Hag
Hag Hags are witch-like that spread havoc and destruction, working their magics, and slaying all whom they encounter. OVERVIEW: Hags appear as wretched old women, with long, frayed hair, and withered faces. Horrid moles and warts dot their blotchy skin, their mouths are filled with blackened teeth, and their breath is most foul. Though wrinkled and skinny, hags possess supernatural strength and can easily crush smaller creatures, such as goblins, with one hand. Similarly, though hags look decrepit, they run swiftly, easily bounding over rocks and logs in their path. From the long, skinny fingers of hags grow iron-like claws. Hags use these claws (and their supernatural strength) to rend and tear at opponents. They dress similarly to peasant women, but much more tattered and filthy. HABITAT: Hags live alone or in groups of three. They always choose desolate, out-of-the-way places in which to inhabit. Sometimes, they can co-exist with ogres or evil giants. The former act as servants or guards for the hags, but giants are treated with respect (for obvious reasons) and the two species often collaborate to accomplish feats of great evil. While hags are powerful, they are much more powerful in their groups as they can combine spells for catastrophic effects. ECOLOGY: Hags have ravenous appetites and can devour man-sized creatures in just ten minutes. They prefer human flesh, but settle for other humanoids when necessary. This wanton destruction has earned hags some powerful enemies. Besides humanity in general, both good giants and good dragons go out of their way to hunt hags, slaying them whenever possible. Hags reproduce rapidly by appearing as beautiful maidens to men they encounter alone. Hag offspring are always female. There are three different types of hags. ANNIS: Annis is the largest and most powerful of all the hags, standing seven to eight feet tall. Their skin is deep blue in complexion, while their hair, teeth, and nails are glossy black. The eyes of an annis are dull green or yellow. An annis attacks using its talons and teeth to inflict horrible wounds, The skin of an annis is iron-hard; thus edged weapons are less effective against them. Annis speak their own language, as well as ogre, all evil giant tongues, and some common-tongue. Some of the most intelligent annis speak fluently in common as well as a smattering of demi-human tongues. Annis are believed to live for 500 years. GREENHAG: These wretched creatures live in desolate countryside and amid dense forests and swamps. Greenhags, as their name implies, have a sickly green pallor. Hair colour ranges from near black to olive green, and their eyes are amber or orange. Their skin appears withered but is hard and rough like the bark of a tree. Greenhags possess the ability to move in absolute silence. Rock-hard talons grow from the long, slender fingers of Greenhags. They use these talons to slash and rend their opponents. Smaller than their annis cousin, Greenhags nonetheless possess the approximate strength of an ogre (I had trouble testing this - rip Kyle B. and Gregory F. , trustworthy assistants ). To lure victims, Greenhags typically use their mimic ability. This enables them to imitate the voice of a human of any age. Calls for help and crying are common deceptions employed by Greenhags. They are also able to mimic most animals. Greenhags speak their own language ( a dialogue of annis) as well as all demi-human languages and common. These are the longest lived of all hags - they can live for up to 1,000 years. SEA HAG: These, the most wretched of all hags, inhabit thickly vegetated shallows in warm seas, and very rarely, overgrown lakes. Warts, bony protrusions, and patches of slimy green scales dot their sickly yellow skin. Their eyes are always red with deep, black pupils. Long, seaweed-like hair hangs limply from their heads, covering their withered bodies. Sea hags hate beauty, attempting to destroy it wherever encountered. Sea hags can change self at will, and often use this ability to draw their victims within 30 feet before revealing themselves. The true appearance of a sea hag is so ghastly that anyone viewing these hags will grow weak from fright unless of an exceptionally strong constitution. Sea hags can also cast a deadly glance upon victims. Few who survive the glance live to tell about it, for sea hags quickly devour their helpless victims. Unlike other hags, sea hags will use daggers in combat. Sea hags speak their own language as well as common and the languages of annis and sea elves. Will live for up to 800 years.